Till Death Do Us Part
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: Axel has kidnapped Kairi and Namine, Riku and Sora's wives, now they must find him and save their wives, but is there a greater force behind Axel? Sequel to Riku's Love! Summer over! Hopefully faster updates! COMPLETE
1. The Wedding and Bad Beginning

Well, here it is,#3! Hope you all like it as much as the last one!

"Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband? In for better or worse, and till death do you part." The minister asked.

"I do." Namine said.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." The minister said, smiling at the couple.

Riku and Namine kissed and it was sealed, they were now married. Sora and Kairi stood up and went towards Riku and Namine.

"Well, now you're like us, stuck together forever." Sora said, grinning.

"So? At least I have a caring wife who doesn't yell at me." Riku said.

"Riku…" Namine and Kairi said in unison.

"You know I'm kidding." Riku said innocently.

Namine rolled her eyes and then, turned to Kairi, who is pregnant, "So, when's the baby due?"

"The doctor said, in about two months." Kairi said proudly.

"Do you know what gender it is yet?" Riku asked.

"We're going to find out on his birthday." Sora said.

"_His _birthday? How are you so sure it's a guy?" Kairi asked.

"Uh, I don't…well, either way, we'll find out later." Sora said.

"Well, be happy that freak Yomi is still gone." Namine said. It's been almost three years now since he was defeated. "Who knows what would have happened if he was still here."

"Well, he's gone, so there." Sora said calmly.

"Yeah, thanks to us kicking his ass." Riku said.

"Shh! The baby might hear!" Kairi said, in a whisper.

"Sorry." Riku said, blushing. He looked at his cell phone and noticed it was getting late. "Come on honey, let's go home."

Riku picked up Namine, she threw the bouquet, and Selphie caught it. Which means she's the next one to be married. She smiled at Tidus, he noticed and started walking away.

(At their house)

Riku carried Namine into their new home and set her on the bed. Riku went to the other side and slipped in with her. They looked at each other, kissed and then went under the covers.

(The Next Morning)

Riku was waking up to the morning sun and was rolling around, trying to stay asleep. He couldn't fall asleep, so he turned to his new wife, "Morning honey."

Riku was going to hug her, but when he threw the covers, no one was there. "What the…" Riku said to himself.

Suddenly there was a mix of knocking and bell ringing at the door. "Coming!"' Riku shouted. He grabbed some pants and pulled them on and ran to the front door. He opened it and saw Sora standing there panting. "Sora, do you know where the girls went?"

Sora then had a grim look on his face, "Just read this." He said as he showed a piece of paper to Riku.

**Hello Riku and Sora,**

**How nice to talk to you two again, and congrats to Riku on his marriage, unfortunately I don't think you'll have a fun honeymoon. I have taken your wives and are keeping them hostage until you either tell me the secret of fusing, or give up your keyblades. Well, make up your mind soon, cause if you don't, there may be three killings instead of two.**

**Your Friend,**

**Axel**

"What? That son of a bitch is going to get it now." Riku said.

"What are we going to do? If we don't give him what he wants then he'll kill our wives and my soon to be born child." Sora said.

"Well, I guess we'll make it up as we go." Riku said.

"Wait, maybe he's at Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"Maybe let's go check." Riku replied.

"Before we go though, I have to call some old friends." Sora said.


	2. Meeting Old Friends

_Okay, here's chapter two, it's a really short one, but I'll make up for it sometime next week, I've just been busy cause of school, so don't complain. To my reviewers:_

_Lionheart21: so, you finally decide to read one of my stories, well thanx_

_Neonzero: well keep reading_

_MasteroftheGameiverse: thanx, and I seriously promise this one will be longer than the last one_

_Hurky: Well, I typed the first chapter in like thirty minutes, so yeah that's why it was fast_

_SimpleNClean92: I'll update as fast as I can!_

_FYI: If this goes into my summer vacation, (which hopefully starts on June 11) it might take a little while to update, because I'm using a school computer and my home computer is crap. It might be faster if Lionheart21 would let me use his computer. _

(At Disney Castle)

Donald walked down the elegant halls of the castle enjoying the view. Then, he saw his nephews running towards him. "Uncle Donald! Sora called! He needs you and Goofy to meet him at Destiny Islands!" Huey said.

"Wha…now, but I have to check on the king." Donald said.

"Mickey has already given you and Goofy permission to go, so go!" Dewy said.

"Where is Goofy anyway?" Donald asked. The teens shrugged.

"YA HA HA HOOOOIIIEEE!" They heard Goofy yell as he landed on Donald.

Donald got up and started yelling at Goofy swinging his fists. "Wups, sorry Donald. Goofy laughs ahyuck."

"Don't worry about that we have to get to Sora's home now!" Donald yelled, as he ran down to the docking bay.

(Hours later at Destiny Islands)

Riku and Sora were sitting on the paopu tree that they sat on when they were kids. There was a brilliant sunset covering the horizon. Riku was not affected by Axel's threat, not that he didn't love Namine or anything, its just that he knows that she can take care of herself. Sora on the other hand is bawling over Kairi, and his unborn child. Riku patted Sora on the back telling him that they are alright. _(FYI: I do not do yaoi, although, I might do a yuri… I'm kidding, everyone in any of my stories are straight) _Suddenly, they see Donald and Goofy running up to them.

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked.

"He's worried about Kairi and his unborn child." Riku said.

"Sora, remember what we agreed on five years ago," Donald said, "no frowning on our ship, you have to look funny."

"Like us!" Goofy exclaimed.

Sora has his head down, and they think he's about to smile, but he didn't smile this time, he just cries.

"Uh…so when are we going to go?" Goofy asks.

"As soon as Sora stops crying." Riku said, then, he slapped Sora across the head, "Stop crying! Kairi is okay alright? All we have to do is go out and get them."

Sora looks up with tears down his face, "Fine, I'm coming." Then he gets up and walks toward the ship.

(Inside the ship)

Donald was sitting in the captain's seat, Goofy was in the other seat and Riku and Sora were talking in the back. Donald blasted off and they sat there in utter silence. There was nothing to say. Then, Sora finally breaks the silence, "I'm gonna kill that Axel, if he hurts one strand of red hair on her head, there will be hell to pay."


	3. Into the Void

_Chapter three! And yes, this will be much longer than 8 chapters! Thanx to my reviewers!_

_DivineRoseKeeper: well, Sora is like really depressed, so like you said, you can understand_

_Jaguria: wow, another new reviewer, and I know, it's just with school, I kind of skip that, but I'll definitely improve!_

_Casey: wow, you really like this series, well keep reading!_

_MasteroftheGameiverse: jeez that's long, well, I'm trying to make longer chapters, so don't be surprised if these get longer._

_Carbuncle021: I will!_

_SimpleNClean92: your welcome and thanks, the ideas for this story just keep popping up_

_Hurky: (bowing) thank you! And I will make the later chapters longer_

_Lionheart21: emo? Whatever just keep reading_

_Well, here's chapter three of course, and I'm serious the next chapter will take about a week for me to post because I have a concert, a ceremony I have to attend, and two play showings so it will definitely be a while. But enjoy this chapter! And most of the characters belong to Squaresoft, if I owned them, then…I'll think of something witty later._

"Look, we'll go to Hollow Bastion and see what he's doing." Riku said.

"Yeah, just remember, don't worry be happy." Donald said.

Sora got up and went to the back room the rest of the way.

(Hollow Bastion)

They landed the ship at rising falls and headed toward the castle. No one talked for the whole time. Everyone had the same thought, to get back at Axel. Once they got to the castle thought the heartless and dusk popped up.

"Wait, I thought that they didn't work together." Riku said.

"Who cares?" Sora said, getting Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Riku and Sora started running around, taking them down one by one. Donald was casting aeroga for defense and Goofy was backing them up. After a while, they disappeared, "That was weird they usually keep going." Donald said.

"That's because I called them off."

The four of them looked up to see an unknown _(if you don't know what an unknown looks like, it's a guy in a black hooded cloak)_ he came down in front of them and summoned his weapons, two rings with four blades at each end.

"Axel, you're going to pay for your kidnapping!" Sora yelled.

"Am I now," Axel said, pulling off the hood to show his long red hair, "well, let's see if you can even get past me." He then conjured a ring of fire around them. They were surrounded. Then, Donald got an idea, "Blizzaga!" He yelled. A huge block of ice shot out of his staff and melted into water before it even got one foot away from the fire.

"Hmp, stupid fowl, my dark fire is stronger than your silly tricks." Axel said, chuckling.

"If we can't win by magic, then we'll win by force!" Sora yelled.

All four of them ran after Axel, Axel smiled and the battle was on. Sora and Riku was in front of everyone so they attacked first. Both swung at Axel, but their attacked were deflected, but Sora took his other blade and attacked again, Axel was knocked down and Donald stood over him. "Stopaga!" Donald yelled. Axel froze, and they thought that it was over, but Axel then stood up and created a dark barrier around him. Sora, Riku and Goofy tried physically attacking him, but the barrier was too strong and they were thrown back by the force of their blows. Donald tried magic, but they were all deflected back to him, so he went from hot to cold to fried to frozen to flat as a pancake.

Axel walked over to Sora and stood over him, "Admit it, darkness can win over silly light. By the way Riku your wife is great in bed." Then, he shut off his barrier and started to walk away. Suddenly he fell down and another figure stood over him. As the ring of fire was disappearing, the figure became clearer. His blonde hair started to show, his clothes were becoming white again. As he turned his face was revealed, it was Sukai(if you don't know, it's BHK).

"Sukai! What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I was heading towards Destiny Island, but I saw the new heartless ships heading toward Hollow Bastion. So, I decided to see what was going on." Sukai explained.

"Well, it's a good thing that you came at the time you did. So, let's go save Kairi now." Sora said, walking through the giant doors into the main hall. They first went into the library but, no one was there.

"I thought that Leon, Aeris and them lived here." Donald said, confused.

"Ahyuck, yeah, they like disappeared or something." Goofy replied.

"They moved to some weird world," Sora said, "a world called Spira."

"Maybe we can stop by there soon." Sukai said.

"Let's find Kairi and Namine first." Sora replied, heading toward the place where he fought the behemoth the first time. _(sorry, I forgot the name of it.) _Once they were there, Sora looked into the heartless symbol that was still there, the mesh of the red, blue and green seemed like they were calling him. Sora started walking toward the insignia, hypnotized by it.

"Sora! No!" Riku yelled running toward him. Riku ran up the stairs and was almost there, but, it was too late, Sora was inside. The colors disappeared to show just a stone wall.


	4. The Keychain

_Well, here's another chapter, a little earlier than I expected though, so it might be a little confusing, but I don't have time to check grammar or anything at the moment to my reviewers:_

_Jaquira: yeah, I'll try to update ASAP!_

_Carbuncle021: I want a smoothie! And I also love the coloring in the game_

_Hurky: maybe as you write more, you may get better at describing the scenes, but don't worry about that, you're a great writer any way!_

_SimpleNClean92: Your welcome, I do this with like all my reviewers_

_DivineRoseKeeper: Well, when you're hypnotized, you kind of do stuff that's stupid, so yeah_

_Well, here's chapter four, so enjoy!_

Sora was still in a trance, he continued walking. Then, like he just woke up from a nap, he started yawning and stretching. "Ah, well, that was weird, wait, where am I?" Sora asked himself, "Riku, Donald, Goofy?"

"Sora…" he heard someone whisper.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"Sora…" he heard again.

"Kairi! I'm coming!" Sora yelled as he started following the voice. He looked around, but there was no way out except the door, which was blocked by a stone wall. Sora ran around and tried to find a way out, but nothing. Then, he heard the voice again, "Sora…I'm over here." Sora turned to see Kairi, with her arms out, ready to hug him. Sora smiled and ran for Kairi, his arms stretched out, he was about to embrace her, but he went through her and fell to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked himself.

"You are in my trap." Someone said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

"I will not tell, because it's not fun that way." It said, "Don't worry your precious Kairi is safe and so is your child."

"You release them now!" Sora yelled.

"I will not release Kairi, or Namine for that matter, but since I'm in a good mood today, I'll give you some clues." It started, "In each world there are parts to a keychain, a keychain that when connected to the keyblade, will show you the door to Kingdom Hearts, which will lead you to your wife. Till then, have fun."

Sora was still on the ground, "He's going to pay." Sora got up and saw that the stone wall was gone, he walked out and met Riku, Donald and Goofy on the other side.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Like I said before there will be hell to pay." Sora said, walking to the ship.

(On the ship)

Sora, Riku, Sukai, Donald and Goofy walked onto the ship. Sora went into his room while Riku, and Donald took the controls.

"What's up with him?" Donald asked Riku.

"I don't know, there must have been someone in there that made him mad." Riku replied.

"He was just threatened." Sukai said, "He's mad at someone."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"Since Sora and I are one in the same, we sometimes feel the same." Sukai said.

"Uh, I just thought of something, where are we going?" Goofy asked.

"We're going to Traverse Town." Sora said, walking up behind them, "We need to pick up something."

(Traverse Town)

The five of them walked through the doors of Traverse Town and went towards the small house in the third district. Sora knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and someone with red hair and green eyes was standing there. Sora summoned his keyblades and tackled him down.

"Okay Axel where's Kairi and Namine!" Sora yelled with his blades near the guy's neck.

"Axel who's Axel? I'm Kihaku! Get off of me!" he yelled.

Sora got off of him and took a good look at him. He did have red hair and green eyes like Axel, but his hair wasn't as long and it was in spikes. He was wearing a green hoodie, black shirt, green pants and black shoes.

"Hey, he looks just like you Sora, hyuck wonder why?" Goofy said.

"Sora? You're Sora? I'm a part of you…Sukai! I didn't know you were with him." Kihaku said, smiling.

"Uh…Sora, this is your soul part." Sukai said. "He's part of you."

"Wait, if Sora separated into three parts, where's his third?" Goofy asked.

"This is all three of us," Kihaku said, "I'm the soul, Sukai is the body, and Sora's the heart, and Yomi is…"

"Gone, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Sora said.

"Well, since you're all here, why don't you come inside?" Kihaku said, making a gesture to come inside.

They walked into the old house and looked around. It looked as though nothing had been touched, the boxes were in the same place, and the table and bed were still there.

"Do you know where Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie went?" Riku asked.

"No, last I heard they were in Hollow Bastion." Kihaku replied.

No one talked for a long time, there was nothing to say, so after a while Donald asked, "Kihaku, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, if that's okay with everybody." Kihaku said.

So, they all left and were heading towards the ship, except for Sora. "Hey, Sora, where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I'm looking for something." Sora said, walking toward the accessory store. Sora walked into the store, and saw Cid sitting behind the counter, reading a book. "Hi Cid," Sora said. Cid jumped and looked at Sora, at first he squinted at him and looked at him for a few seconds, then he realized who it was. "Oh, you again, man you've changed, with the black clothes and stuff." Cid said, going back to his book.

"Thanks…I guess, so do you have any new key chains?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I got a new one, but it's broken." Cid said, putting the book down and getting the chain for Sora. He went up the ladder to the top shelf and pulled out a small box, there was a crown insignia on the top of it. "Well, here it is, don't lose it."

"How much is it?" Sora asked.

"Usually 50,000 munny, but since you saved our sorry butts, I'll give it to ya free." Cid said, handing Sora the box.

"Thanks," Sora said, taking the box. Sora took the box and looked inside. The key chain looked as though it was part of a silver heart, like a quarter of one. Sora didn't think about it and closed the box. He went outside and met up with everyone, after a little more exploring, they left for Wonderland.


	5. uhhauthor's note

Look, here's the situation, I can't update as fast as I used to, cause I used a school laptop that I had, so it will be a long time till I update for the summer


	6. Short chapter

I don't have time to do the usual author's corner, all i have to say is keep reading, and even though it might take a _long_ time to update, this might even be the only chapter i put up for the summer. so here's the next chapter!

Everyone was sitting on the ship, Donald was driving, Sukai, Kihaku, and Goofy were playing cards while Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch talking. It was mainly a smooth ride, since none of the heartless were in space.

"Where did all of the heartless go?" Sora asked.

"Ever since Ansem was destroyed," Kihaku said, "The heartless dissapeared."

"How do you know about Ansim?" Goofy asked.

"What part of 'he is part of Sora' don't you get?" Donald asked.

"Uhhh, the 'part of' part." Goofy said, laughing.

"Big palooka."

"Hey, what's that?" Kihaku asked, pointing toward a world.

"That's Wonderland." Sora said. So, with that, they landed onto the surface with little trouble. Once off the ship, Sora ran toward the Queen's Throne in the garden. Everyone followed him as fast as they could, but they lost him. Sora was in the garden and saw the queen sitting at her throne, he summoned his two keyblades and jumped up behind hte queen and put both blades up to her neck.

"You have something I want, so give it to me."

"What are you talking about? I am the Queen of Hearts! you can't command me!"

"I can do anything I want," Sora said, as he brought his keyblades closer to her neck, "now, are you going to give me what i want or do you want your head taken off?"

The Queen was scared to death, "What do you want wiht me?"

"I want a keychain, one that looks like a part of a heart."

"I had one, but it was taken away by a shadow."

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know."

"Sora! Trickmaster is here!" Donald yelled.

Sora jumped down from the Queen's throne and walked away. Then, the queen yelled, "Guards! Get him!" The army of cards ran after Sora, Donald ran up beside Sora and started to cast a spell, "Fira..." "DARK FIRAGA!" Donald looked around to see who cast the spell, then he realized it was Sora. A wall of black fire went across the field. Everyone ran to the room where Trickmaster waited for them. Once in the room they saw that this Trickmaster was different, he was partly silver, and he had both insignias on he chest instead of just the heartless sign. Everyone got their weapons out, and ran in, Donald started casting blizzard spells, while Goofy defended, and everyone else started slashing at him. Trickmaster kept on going, no matter what they were doing to him. Finally, everyone ran into the giant fireplace. "What are we going to do?" Kihaku asked. "Nothing is affecting this thing."

"Blizzard usually works, but, because of the dusk, he's stronger. Riku and Sora looked at eachother and raised their keyblades, "By the power of light, we unite!" there was a blinding light, after it was gone, it showed one person with silver spikey hair, deep blue eyes with specks of aqua in them, and his clothes were black and silver. The newly combined person ran out and faced Trickmaster, he pointed his two keyblades at him and said, "Blizzaga!" Suddenly a giant beam of ice came out of the keyblade and struck Tirckmaster with a powerful blow. Trickmaster was inside a giant block of ice, but it didn't take long for the ice to explode and have nothing left but a keychain, that was a quarter of a heartless sign. The part of the keychain that was in his pocket glowed, he took it out and held it close to the other one. they combined and formed a new keychain.

(Classified)

Kairi and Namine were sitting in a cold corridor, Kairi was still crying and Namine was comfroting her. "It's okay, Sora will be back soon, don't worry" Namine said.

"What if he gets hurt, or dies?" Kairi said.

"He'll be here," Namine looked at her face, "I know he will.


	7. The darkness returns

_Well, I'm going to try this, using a library computer, but if this works then I can probably update a little faster, but this will be the only chapter for the week,(I'm going to camp) and thanx to my reviewers:_

_Jaguira: Thank you! Sorry that I haven't been able to read any of your stories_

_DivineRoseKeeper: yeah, I'm trying to make the chapters longer…even though it's not really working…but I'll try!_

_Casey: yeah…I got the saying from both cartoons and the game_

_R.A.Pointless: hey, cool a new reviewer, and thank you for the comment…I'll try to add more details_

_Aeshma-Daeva: it might help a little bit, oh and you're not weird_

_Hurky: yeah, hopefully in August(that's when **I** start school, yeah it sucks) I can get my laptop back and update really fast_

_Lionheart21: well, I've already told you what I want to say so, good luck on your HP fic_

_SimpleNClean92: I'll try my best. BTW what happened to that one-shot you had on?_

_Well, here's the second chapter in the summer, maybe I'll update every month  enjoy!_

(Wonderland)

The newly fused person stood up and looked at the others with his deep blue eyes. "So," Sukai started saying, "what do we call you?"

"Mikasu, now let's get onto the ship." So, without argument they boarded the ship and took off for Halloween Town.

"So, uhh…why aren't you back into two people?" Goofy asked.

"We practiced so much that we can stay in this form for an hour, but after we are back into two people, we have to wait thirty minutes before we can do it again…plus we forgot how to separate ourselves." He replied, grinning like Sora. All of them went back to what they were doing before, playing, sleeping, and driving. After a while Mikasu separated back into Sora and Riku. Sora went to his room, but Riku went up to Sukai. "Sukai, can I talk to you?" Sukai nodded and followed Riku to the kitchen (pretend the ship is like a very nice mobile home). "What's up?" Sukai asked.

"It's Sora." Riku replied.

"What about him?"

"You know he's been really sad since the kidnapping right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I know why he's mad at Axel."

"Why?"

"Okay, do you remember back at Castle Oblivion, Sora's memories were altered by Namine." Sukai nodded, "He's mad because Axel used him like a puppet, all they wanted to do was get rid of him. Now, he's doing the same thing, only he took Kairi _and_ his unborn child with him. Axel thinks that this is a game. That no one's life matters, except Sora's."

"Why his?"

"Remember, they want him dead. The only way to do that is to lure him to them."

"So, what now?"

"We go in and save both Kairi and Namine, no matter what. By the way, don't tell anyone else, they might get scared, and with Sora in his condition, that can't happen."

"Alright," Sukai replied, nodding, "I won't tell anyone." Then, he left. Riku sat there staring into the darkness. "What's going on Sora? What's wrong?" Suddenly he heard a voice, "Come back Riku, come back to the darkness."

"Who's there?" Riku said, looking around in the darkness then, he noticed yellow dots everywhere.

"How could you forget me Riku?" he heard again then, a figure came from the darkness, it was the red enigma.

"What do you want from me?"

"Only your loyalty back with the heartless."

"Well, you're not getting it."

"Really? You might want to think about it, your wife is endangered. You might want a little more power."

"I don't and you can't make me."

The man just smiled, and everything got dark around Riku. Riku yelled and shot up from the bed. 'Was that a dream?' Riku thought to himself. He got up and left the room. He went to the front and saw that they were heading for a world, Halloween Town.

**READ NEXT PART IMPORTANT!**

_Well, that's it, I know it's short, but the next chapter will probably be long, it will hopefully include two or three worlds in it. By the way if you think Riku's my favorite, he's not, Sora and Riku are, but the only thing that would be going through Sora's mind was sadness and revenge. Also, this might be a trilogy, but I can't reveal anything, so I'm taking my chances and letting the reviewers decide, so just tell me if I should or should not. I'll update ASAP!_


	8. The Tell Tale Heart

_Well, here goes, I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer, hopefully these reviewers can understand the conditions of my laziness:_

_Hurky: I use to start school in September but they changed it because of so many snow days (I live in Virginia) but I think I left a review so yeah_

_R.A. Pointless: Hmm…that sounds like a good idea, thank you!_

_Casey: I hated Wonderland, that's why it was the first world, and I'll try to make this a trilogy_

_Lionheart21: sigh you really need to stop doing the fake surprise thing_

_Jaquira: I'll think about reading your stories, and thanks for your input on the Trilogy_

_SimpleNClean92: yeah I read that, that sucks, oh well I'll probably read the other one_

_DivineRoseKeeper: yeah, sorry about that I've been trying to write this and read your stories, but I don't have the school laptop and the library is evil_

_Well, here we go Chapter 8! BTW: if it's _**bold** _and italic, like this_: _**Stoopid Monkey** then it's a flash back_

"So, we're going to Halloween Town?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, so how's Sora?" Donald asked.

"I haven't talked to him yet." Riku replied. 'I hope he's okay though' he thought.

(In Sora's Room)

Sora was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he heard months ago.

(About 8-9 months ago)

**_Sora was at home reading a book on fusion when Kairi bursted through the door smiling. "Sora! Sora!" she yelled. _**

"**_What is it?" Sora asked still reading his book. _**

"**_I'm going to have a baby! I just went to the doctor today!" Sora then put down his book and stood up staring into Kairi's dusk colored eyes._**

"**_This is the happiest moment of my life…except for marrying you of course." Kairi laughed. The rest of night was pretty normal, then, Kairi was going to bed. _**

"**_Sora yawn I'm going to go to bed, will you be long?"_**

"**_No, I'm just finishing up this book, Riku and I are going to try to finally get this right."_**

"**_Well, alright, just don't stay up all night again, you were cranky the next day." Then, Kairi went up the stairs. _**

**_Sora sat there, reading and taking notes, suddenly, his lamp went out, and it was complete darkness. Sora tried to turn the lamp back on but, nothing happened. "Sora, you think you can still run from me?" a familiar voice said. _**

"**_What? Is that you Yomi?" Sora asked the darkness. _**

"**_Good guess," Yomi then came out of the darkness and there was a little light. This person was definitely Yomi, he had the same black hair and blood red eyes, his grin which was actually exactly like Sora's, was showing. "so I heard your wife is having a baby."_**

"**_Yeah, what does it matter to you, and how are you here?"_**

"**_I'll do one question at a time, first of all the one you destroyed was my copy, my only copy. I sent him to destroy you, but he obviously failed. Second the reason I care so much is that your baby will determine the fate of both of us."_**

"**_What do you mean?" _**

"**_I mean that when your baby is born he will determine the fate of the universe."_**

"**_What? How?" _**

"**_By either killing the strongest of the heartless and the dusk, or killing the keeper of the light, YOU!" at that moment Yomi let out a chilling laugh that filled the room. Sora was paralyzed he couldn't believe this. _**

"Sora, Sora, hey idiot wake up!" Sora shot up from his bed and saw that the voice was Riku, he was wearing his heartless out fit. "Sora wer're about to land in Halloween Town, get your scary clothes on." Then, he left the room. After changing, Sora went to the front of the ship to see that Kihaku and Sukai were arguing with everybody else. "Why do we have to dress up?" Kihaku asked.

"Because this is Halloween Town! Get it? _Halloween_ Town, you have to dress up!" Riku yelled. Sora then walked up, "Look, I have a few extra costumes in the back. I'll lend them to you." So, Sukai and Kihaku followed Sora into his room.

(On the surface of Halloween Town)

"I do not like this." Sukai said, he was wearing a Hello Kitty costume.

"But you look so cute and cuddly!" Riku said, laughing.

"And, what's up with this?" Kihaku asked, he was wearing a Pooh costume.

"I got it from a friend." Sora said, smiling. This was the first time he's smiled in a long time. After a few more minutes of making fun of Sukai and Kihaku, they continued on to the town square. As they passed the people of Halloween Town, they noticed that the people weren't staring at them but glaring at them, like they did something wrong. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong with them?" Sukai asked. Sora just shrugged and led everyone to lab. Once inside, he met Jack Skellington again. "Hi Sora! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack, what's the doctor doing this time?" Sora asked, leaning to the side to get a better look.

"I'm sorry to say, but he's working on another heart, and all the thanks go to you." Jack replied with a frown.

"What!" Riku yelled, "Why is Sora getting all of the credit?"

"If he didn't kill Oogie, then Dr. Finkelstein would have nothing to learn from his last mistake."

"So that's why everyone was glaring, it wasn't us, it was you." Sukai said.

"Yeah," Jack started again, "everyone remembers what happened last time with the heart and Oogie. And since he's starting up the project again, everyone thinks the same catastrophe will happen again."

"Well, it's not going to happen this time." Sora said, taking out his keyblades.

"What're you doing?" the doctor asked seeing Sora walking over to him with both his keyblades. Sora pushed the doctor's chair out of the way, and walked up to the heart. At first Sora just stood there and stared at it, then he raised his keyblade and swung at it with full force. The heart shattered and the pieces fell onto the floor. "NO! All of my work gone! All because of you!" Finkelstein yelled as he pointed to Sora. Sora turned to the doctor and gave an evil glare that made him shiver and turn back toward his desk. Sora turned again and walked out of the lab not looking at anybody. "What's with him?" Jack asked. So, Riku told him the whole story (or at least what he knew of it) of their wives being kidnapped, the fight with Axel, everything. "So," Jack said after hearing this, "he is worried that if Finkelstein made a second heart, then Oogie might tell Axel and this Kairi would be dead."

"That's right," Riku said, "but he can't control his anger anymore. It's as if he is releasing all of his anger at once."

"There! Finished!" Finkelstein yelled.

"With what?" Jack asked.

"The second heart! I made a spare this time to be sure that I would finish this!"

"NO!" everybody yelled.

"I'll take that!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned to see Oogie, even though everybody (who knew Oogie from before) saw him disappear, there was no doubt that this was the same selfish, power hungry, overstuffed pillow. At that time, Oogie grabbed the heart and ran out of the lab. The group went after Oogie and chased him all the way to the ruins of his mansion. Oogie then stopped and turned towards the group. Everyone halted, they were all at least five feet away from Oogie, but they didn't want him to do anything drastic with the heart. "Ha Ha Ha, so without the great keeper of the light you can't attack me? That's just sad." Oogie said as he raised the heart and ate it in one gulp. Suddenly, the heartless came out of the darkness, gargoyles, bandits, darkballs(something like that) and other various heartless. Everyone took out their keyblades and Jack stood there, ready to fight. The heartless surrounded them in one giant circle, everyone was back to back ready for whatever came their way. The heartless closed in, and attacked. Riku ran up to a group of heartless and took them out one by one. Donald used his spells to get rid of the fat heartless faster. Goofy ran straight into the pull of darkness and used his tornado ability to clear the way. Sukai and Kihaku ran, with their keyblades in a straight line so that they created a clothesline. Jack used various Halloween tricks to lure the heartless in and destroy them. Once all of them were gone, every one was standing in front of Oogie, tired from the battle. As Oogie was about to summon more heartless to his aid, a white light appeared in his chest, Oogie started panicking as the light became brighter. Suddenly two points came out of his chest and went in opposite directions tearing Oogie into two sheets of cloth covered in various bugs and on top of all that, the heart. Sora stood over the remains, his face, it showed deep hatred. Everyone looked at Sora in awe, they couldn't believe Sora would do something like this. "What are you looking at?" Sora growled. Everyone looked away as Sora walked over to the pile of bugs, he picked up the heart, and crushed it with his bare hands.

(Back at the Lab)

"So, what you are saying is that you cannot make an artificial heart, because there is no way to take all that the heart posses?" Finkelstein asked.

"Yeah, the heart is a complex thing, it can't be reproduced," Sukai said, "a heart is a powerful thing, it will make someone do something he or she has never done."

"Well, now that I know this, I will take an early retirement, don't worry about anymore hearts." Everyone nodded and our heroes went to the ship to get ready for their next destination. Once on the ship, Sukai and Kihaku tore off their costumes and went to their rooms to get some sleep. Donald drove, while Goofy tried to give him directions as best as he could. Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch, playing video games. They were having the time of their lives, then Sora turned to Riku and asked, "Riku, don't you miss Namine?" Riku froze, his face showed fear, his face pale, his aquatic eyes were wide, he started to breath deeply. After a minute, he replied,

_Ha! Cliffy! I am so evil! Not really, I wanted to get it out so that all of the readers can catch up, the next one will definitely have at least two worlds in it, so, keep reading! Also I've been reading the reviews and they're good, it's just…most of them are "Good!" and "Update!" but nothing to improve on, so I'm saying if there is something that you don't like then put something in, I want to make this the best that I can, and the only way I can do that is if you review and tell me. Another thing, thanx to Ivy and Crystal for reading this!_


	9. 7 pages! whoo!

"Sora, what makes you think that I don't miss Namine? She is the one I thought was Kairi, but I still loved her for who she was, why do you think I married her?" Sora looked down, and he said, "I'm sorry, it's just I've been thinking about Kairi and nothing else, while you were care free, as thought nothing has happened." Riku looked at Sora, he seemed so sad, then he thought about something, "Sora, where did you go when we were in Halloween Town?" Sora, not even looking at Riku answered "I was taking some alone time." Riku raised an eyebrow but didn't think of it and went back to playing games.

(Somewhere else)

"Finally!" someone in the darkness yelled, "You two did something right!" Two little devil looking things were cowering in fear, one was a pinkish-purple, he was short and plump. The second one was skinnier and was a light blue color, his horns were a little longer than his companion's. "So, what do you want us to do with him boss?" said the short one. "Well, Pain, I want you two to take him to meet **the one**. It's like the old goat says, rule #123, get to know your match." The one named Panic went up to the tall, dark figure, the blue flames illuminating his scared face, "Uh…boss, **the one**, escaped." The dark figure's flames on his head started to turn a dark shade of orange, "What did you just say?" Pain spoke up this time, "He said that **the one** escaped." The dark figure turned red and shot a river of flames onto Pain and Panic, "You two do something right for once and then you turn it around and you mess it up by letting **the one** escape!" Pain and Panic turned into worms and said in unison, "We are worms to you Hades, we are sorry" Hades turned to his prisoner, "Fine, we still have this stiff." He walked towards his prisoner for his flame to show that it was Sora tied up and gagged.

(On the ship)

Everyone was still in the same place they were before, except Sukai and Kihaku joined Sora and Riku in the game they were playing. "Everybody, were near the Coliseum now. They're having the Zeus Cup now." Donald said, "You guys want to enter?"

"Sure,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

"Hyuck,"

"Whatever,"

"It's decided then, we'll enter the contest!" Donald took the ship down to the world and landed in front of the entrance. They entered through the mammoth sized door and took in the beauty of the front field. Six pots of fire surrounded each side of the field, the entrance to the actual coliseum were surrounded by columns, and two bronze soldiers hundreds of feet high on each side crossing their swords. The group walked up to the second door and saw Hercules beside it. "Hey Sora, how are you?"

"Fine, what about you Herc?"

"I'm still alive, I was married a few weeks ago."

"Really? To who?" Sukai asked.

"A girl named Meg. I met her by saving her from a hot headed centaur."

"Talking about me behind my back wonderboy?" a woman said, she was a beautiful brunette with lavender eyes, a violet toga going all the way down to the ground, she walked up and kissed her husband. "You know I don't like that, I never get to hear your compliments."

Hercules just smiled, then he turned to the group and asked, "Are you guys participating in the Zeus Cup? I would really like you guys to meet my father."

"Yeah, sure, we'll participate." Sora answered.

"Okay, unfortunately, it's only seeds of one to three, so you guys need to separate." So, they made two groups, the original team, Sora, Goofy and Donald, and Riku, Sukai, and Kihaku.

"Okay, let's get you guys into the ring." Hercules said, making a gesture to follow him. So, after everyone applied, they went to look at their matches

**Seeds for the Zeus Cup have been divided in to two divisions**

**Thunder Division**

**Cloud**

**Leon**

**Yuffie and Aeris**

**Dark Army**

**Servants of Hades**

**Lost Souls**

**Unseen Enemy**

**Fat is bad**

**The other dark meat**

**Riku**

**Olympus Division**

**Auron**

**Behemoth**

**Guard Armor x2**

**Cerberus**

**Wakka**

**Selphie and Tidus**

**Fleet of darkness**

**The darker side of things**

**Holy Scheisse!**

**Sora**

_(I know bad names, but at least I tried)_

"So, we fight until we lose?" Kihaku asked.

"Yeah, basically a battle to the death." Sora replied.

"Not literally of course." Donald reassures everyone.

"So, let's get started." Phil said. "First up Riku's team versus three black mushrooms."

Riku, Sukai and Kihaku walked onto the arena, as the invisible barrier came up the black mushrooms appeared. "This is going to be easy." Riku said with a grin. The three of them ran after the little mushrooms, then Riku swung his blade at one, but nothing happened. 'What?' Riku thought, 'Why didn't it work?' Sukai walked up to Riku and said, "When these mushrooms become white, they can't be hurt in any way." So, they sat there, playing cards, talking, sleeping, and when one of the mushrooms turned back to normal they shot a fireball at it. Once it was over they went back outside, and Phil met them. "Well," yawn "it seems like you finished the match with twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes with fifteen seconds to spare. _(got this idea from something that happened to my friend, wasn't that long though) _Well, now its Sora's team's turn." Sora, Donald and Goofy walked on to the familiar arena they have seen many times. They stood there, ready to battle whatever came, but there was nothing, suddenly they were hit by something, and they saw that they were fighting the Sneak _(sorry, can't remember the name)_ and then, another opponent appeared, the Trickmaster. Goofy and Donald ran to get rid of them, but Sora just pointed his keyblade at Trick mast, "Dark Blizzaga!" then, at the Sneak, "Dark Firaga!" Both of their opponents were gone in a matter of seconds. Goofy and Donald didn't notice and ran right into the invisible barrier. After Donald and Goofy woke up, they went back outside and Phil ran up to them, "You guys broke a stadium record! Not even Herc did it that fast!" The rest of the tournament went as it did the first fight, Riku's team getting tired and bored with their opponents, while Sora annihilated their foes with one shot. Then, Phil came up to them, "Look, we see it being unfair that your next opponents are doing a one on three battle, so, they want to do a two on two battle. We need the leaders of each group to face them." Riku and Sora walked up and got ready for the battle.

**Riku/Sora**

**Vs**

**Auron/Cloud**

Riku and Sora stood there, on the arena ready for anything the others throw at them. Cloud, a former mercenary stood there with his blood red cape flowing in the wind, his over sized sword in his hand. Auron, a man with a red coat and another oversized sword, he had a jug on a string strapped to his shoulder. "Are you ready to lose?" Sora said.

"Kid, you're the one who's going to lose." Cloud said. Suddenly, Riku was picked up and taken beside Cloud. "What's going on?" Riku asked.

"He's not your friend," Auron said, "he is." Riku turned to see Sora behind Cloud, he had a few scars, but other than that, he seemed fine. The "imposter" grinned, suddenly his hair went from brown to jet black, his deep blue eyes, went blood red. His clothes went black, the one who stood there now was none other than Yomi. "What are you doing here?" Riku asked Yomi.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill Sora." Suddenly there was a loud, crashing noise. "Well, looks like he's here, have fun." Yomi smiled as he disappeared into a silvery-black smoke. Everyone looked to see a silver haired man with a black wing on the left side of his back, his emerald eyes pierced into everyone's mind. He stared at the group, doing nothing, then, as his eyes were directed toward Cloud, he stuck out his arm and a long sword came into his hand. Cloud and Auron took out their swords as Riku and Sora took out their keyblades. "You three stay away, he's mine." Cloud said.

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"His name is Sephiroth, we've known each other for some time now, we also have a score to settle." Cloud said, as the others took his advice.

"Why doesn't he want our help?" Riku asked.

"I'll only say one thing, he took me down in three hits." Sora replied. With that response, Riku ran even faster.

**Cloud vs. Sephiroth**

_(One winged angel is played throughout battle)_

Cloud and Sephiroth stood there, having a sort of stare off. Then, Sephiroth flew up and started toward Cloud, Cloud took his sword and deflected Sephiroth's attack. Then, Cloud did his sonic blade and Sephiroth was taken down back to the ground. Then, Sephiroth flew up and went after Cloud at full force. Cloud got ready, and as Sephiroth drew closer, he used his sonic blade and took Sephiroth down. Sephiroth raised his blade and summoned meteors to crush Cloud, but Cloud summoned Knights of the Round and destroyed all of the meteors. Sephiroth ran after Cloud, but Cloud used his powers and flew up and came back down with his sword going into the ground with so much force the earth started to crack beneath it. Sephiroth ran between the cracks and raised his sword as he got to Cloud. Cloud then took his sword and slashed Sephiroth across his chest. Sephiroth stepped back and fell, face first. _(Now Final Fantasy VII theme plays) _Cloud stood up straight and looked at the dead body of his archenemy, "This isn't over." He said as he walked away. What he didn't see was that darkness surrounded Sephiroth and sucked him down into the underworld. Cloud walked out and everyone ran up to him, "Hey, did you get rid of him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, here, give this to your friend with the blonde hair." He threw a keychain at Sora. The keychain was in the shape of a comet. Auron then came up and gave Sora another keychain, "Give this one to your red haired friend." This one was in the shape of a blitzball. Sora went up to Sukai and gave him the keychain from Cloud, Sukai looked at it, then, he put it on his keyblade and it started to glow. The hilt started to become more round, the blade itself became longer and the tip became spikes. Once it was all over, the keyblade looked just like a comet, only with a longer tail. Sora then went to Kihaku and gave him the blitzball keychain. Kihaku attached it to his keyblade, the hilt became a regular hilt, with out the round part, the blade became longer. After the glow was gone, they could see that the blade looked like water. "I got that one from Wakka." Auron said. Sora turned to Auron, "Wakka? How do you know Wakka? He's about my age."

"Well, I don't know him very well, I know his friend Tidus came into my world. I found him and he didn't remember who he was, so I took him to my friend Jecht. Jecht at first refused, but once he saw the child, he took him in and taught him everything about blitzball, oddly enough he gave him his own name. As the years went on, Tidus saw the true father and he started to hate Jecht, later Jecht disappeared. About a year later after Jecht disappeared, Tidus was playing a blitzball game, I was on a ledge, watching it as it came to swallow all of us whole, Sin. Sin was a major enemy of ours and he destroyed our home. I didn't see Tidus for a while, but the next time I saw him, he was with a group of people. After some time we found out that Sin was Tidus's father, Jecht, so, we defeated the main part of Sin and went inside him. There we found Jecht again and we killed him, after that, Wakka must have given Tidus the keychain before we disappeared to our own time." After he was done, he noticed that everyone was asleep, "Hey! It wasn't that boring!" Auron yelled. Everyone jumped, they looked to Auron and gave him a 'sorry' look. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Sora and the group got onto their ship and were closing the door, but someone stuck their hand out and stopped it, Cloud was standing there. "Sora, before you leave I want to talk with you." Sora gave a curious look, but followed him. Near the entrance of the world Cloud stopped and turned toward Sora. "Sora, I am your father."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, I was making sure I had your attention." Cloud said, "Riku told me that you are really depressed, that you worry all the time about Kairi. Don't get me wrong, but just remember, no matter how much trouble one of you is in, there will always be…"

"…a door to the light." Sora finished, "I've always heard these words but I never have thought of it that way."

"Well, time for me to get back to Hollow Bastion, but before I leave, here are two parts of a keychain. I found one near Halloween Town and one here. I know you collect keychains so I decided to give you parts to one. Well, that's it bye!" Cloud said, waving goodbye. Sora waved bye to Cloud and connected the keychain parts, now he had half of the heartless symbol and half of the silver heart. 'Well, half done.' Sora thought to himself. He walked back to the ship and blasted off to Deep Jungle.

(In the Under World)

In the darkness was a bright red light, like a giant flame, which it was. Hades was flaming at Pain and Panic, "First you lose our Ace, now you lose our hostage!" he yelled. "We're sorry boss, but he knocked us out while you were at the meeting." Panic said.

"Well, now that I have my ace back," He said as a dark figure carried Sephiroth into the room, "we can get our revenge." Then, the dark figure walked past Hades and went to the sea of dead souls and dropped Sephiroth into the green sea. "What are you doing!" Hades yelled. The figure turned to show it was Cloud, "Paying back his debt." He replied as he took out his sword.

(Somewhere unknown)

Kairi sat there still crying, Namine who got tired from comforting her was asleep. Suddenly Kairi's water broke, she sat there wide eyed and started nudging Namine to wake her up, "Whuzz iz it?" Namine said, still half asleep. "It's time." Kairi whispered, suddenly the door banged open and Kairi looked to see two golden eyes in the darkness. "Yes," it said, "it is time indeed."

(Back with Sora)

"Well, we're getting close to Deep Jungle, so get ready for landing" Donald said. Everyone walked out to the side of the ship, Kihaku didn't know what was going on. "When are we going to land?" Kihaku asked, suddenly he was pushed out of the ship and he landed on a moss covered branch. Soon, Sora followed suit, then Riku, then everybody else except Donald who was going to find a place to land the ship. "We don't land and get off, we have to surf the branches." Sora answered Kihaku. The group went down the moss covered branches with ease they saw the many sights of the jungle, the green trees, the raging rivers, and finally they went down a spiraling path and landed in the campsite. Jane ran out of the tent hearing a loud noise. "What's going on out here?" Then, she sees Sora, Donald and Goofy and smiles, "Oh hello, make yourselves at home."

"Nah, that's okay, where's Tarzan?" Sora asked.

"I actually don't have a clue. He said he was going to get some food, but I haven't seen him in ages." Jane answered.

"We'll go look for him at the tree house." Sora said as he walked toward the swamp. The group went into the swamp, climbed the vines up to the swinging vines. After a few moments of getting Sukai and Kihaku back they continued on to the tree house. There, they saw Tarzan, sitting on the roof, wearing a suit. Sora and Riku climbed up to the roof and went up to Tarzan while the others went back to the camp. "Hey Tarzan, what's with the monkey suit?" Riku asked once they got up there.

"Kerchak died, there were some poachers after him. I'm wearing this for his funeral." Tarzan said, staring out into the horizon.

"Wow, your speech has really improved." Sora said.

"Thanks, although I do not like the term 'monkey suit', this is my fathers."

"Sorry," Riku said, "That's just what I call them."

"That's alright," Tarzan sighed, "I just wish I could have done something to save Kerchak."

"Tarzan," Sora said as he sat beside Tarzan, "we can't always do what we want to do, everyone has to die at some point, and sometimes we can't do anything to prevent it."

Tarzan smiled, "I guess you're right Sora." Then, there was a loud booming noise from the cliffs where the gorilla family was. "The poachers are back." Tarzan then jumped down from the roof and started heading toward the origin of the sound. Sora and Riku followed Tarzan. The gorillas were running in separate directions, but all running from the same thing, two men with shotguns. "Ha ha! We'll get a killin' for these gorillas." One of them said. "Yeah, we'll get a bunch o' pounds fur just one o' them." The other replied. Suddenly, Tarzan jumped down on him and took his gun, used the butt of the gun and hit the other one in the head. They both were down on the ground, motionless. Tarzan stood over the men, he took their guns, and removed the bullets from them. Sora and Riku finally landed next to Tarzan with their keyblades out, but they saw that Tarzan took care of it. "I'll take these two you two get back to the camp." Tarzan said as he put down the guns and picked up the unconscious men and ran off again. Sora and Riku went back to camp. Sukai and Kihaku were sitting at a table drinking tea with Jane while Goofy and Donald were sleeping. Jane looked up to see them walk, she had a worried look on her face, "Where's Tarzan? I heard a gunshot."

"Don't worry," Sora said, "He's taking the two poachers somewhere."

"Probably the trading post,"

"Trading post?"

"Yes, after us some more people came to settle here in the jungle."

Tarzan then landed in front of the table, "Sorry, I just got back from the officials. They were poachers who were trying to sell Gorilla hair as coats. Oh, and Sora I got this for you." He said as he gave Sora a quarter of a heartless symbol.

"Thanks, I think we'll be going now thanks for letting us catch up." Sora said.

"No problem, come anytime." Tarzan said.

(Back with Namine)

Namine was sitting with her arms around her knees, her blue eyes wide with fear. Who knows what happening to Kairi in that room. Suddenly the door opened again and Kairi was thrown in. "We will keep the child." The golden eye man said as he closed the door. "Kairi! Are you okay?" Namine said going to Kairi's side. Kairi had tears in her eyes, "They took our son! What will I tell Sora?" Then, she started crying.

_Okay, I will do the author's corner at the bottom this time:_

_Ivy-Crystal: Thanx, I was trying my best cause I haven't seen the movie in years _

_Jaquira: I'm not evil…just misunderstood_

_R. A. Pointless: Well, now you know about Riku's feelings_

_Hurky: Well, I updated, so there_

_SimpleNClean92: I really think you are the only one that reads the other stuff and replies_

_Lionheart21: Well, when I mean dusk, I mean the purple dusk_

_It will probably be a little while till I get the next chapter, I have school, band, and other stuff to do, but I'll try my best to get it done!_


	10. Sand, Water, Air

_Well, here's chapter # 10…or is it 9? Who knows, thanx to my reviewers:_

_SimpleNClean92: 1. I was running out of names and I was watching a cartoon, so…_

_2. I found out after I posted the chapter_

_3. I've loved FF music for a while…actually ever since I heard OWA_

_4. Thanks!_

_Ivy-Crystal: everyone so far has said that my battle scenes are good…except for Lionheart21, but that shows that he's a true critic_

_Hurky: uh, thanx I haven't heard that one yet_

_WHCB: how did you find this? Just about every time I update this in two minutes it gets pushed down 20 spots_

_R. A. Pointless:…18 pages? I don't know I never bothered to take a count, and I have a story Destiny that's 36 pages and I'm not done yet so..._

_Lionheart21: yeah, the battle sequence was kinda short, of course if I wrote it as if I was playing him, it would be a very long battle and thanks for the review_

_Chibi-kun-4545-2005: read WHCB'S and thanks!_

_Well, here's chapter 9/10!_

The group got into the ship and blasted off into the unknown…wait never mind they know the planets. "So, where to now?" Donald asked.

"Why don't we go visit Aladdin in Agrabah?" Sora asked.

"That's fine with me." Donald said.

"Hey, Riku can I talk to you?" Sora asked. Riku raised an eyebrow but followed Sora. Once in Sora's room, he turned to Riku, "How did you know I was distressed?"

Riku was wide eyed. He didn't know that Sora knew about him talking to Cloud, "Uh, when we fuse, I can see your thoughts."

Sora looked down to the ground, he didn't know what to say "I guess it's okay it helped me see what kind of wimp I was being."

"You always were a wimp, no matter what we did I beat you, remember the score? 20-0 me?"

"You know what? Shut up."

"We're getting close to Agrabah!" Donald exclaimed.

With that, Donald landed the ship on the hot desert sand and the door opened and the heat instantly filled the room. "Ah, it's too hot outside." Sukai said, "What do you expect? Nice mild temperatures? This is the desert!" Kihaku exclaimed. "Blondes." He whispered. "Hey, you take that back!" Sukai yelled.

"Make me!" Sukai took out his keyblade and ran after Kihaku but Sora got between them and stopped Sukai from hitting Kihaku. "Look, calm down the heat is affecting you two." Sora said. "Let's just get into Agrabah before we die out here." So, Sukai put away his keyblade and the group continued on to Agrabah. With each step their feet sunk into the hot white sand, the sun beating down on them with immense heat. Then, night fell and the heat disappeared to be replaced with freezing cold. "What is up with the temperatures here?" Riku asked. "We're going to have to stop here for the night," Sora said, "Donald, could you get a fire started?" So, Donald tried to start a fire using the sand, but instead he made glass. Suddenly, they heard a noise, like a group of horses coming right at them. Everyone went behind a rock that was there and saw a group of men that seemed to follow one person, behind the men on horses was a huge bounty of gold, double the size of the group itself. "Let's follow them," Riku said. They started to follow the group until something flew over their heads and hit Goofy on the head. "Oh sorry," the person said, and they looked up to see Aladdin. "Sora! I need your help, you too Goofy and Donald." The three of them nodded, and hopped onto the carpet, "What about us?" Sukai asked. "Just head toward Agrabah, make sure Jasmine is safe." Aladdin said. "What?" Riku said, "It'll take forever to get there!" Genie then caught up with Aladdin. "Al! What are you doing?" Genie asked. "Genie just take them back to Agrabah, before anyone sees!" With that Genie transported the others while Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the group of men. "Why are you chasing them?" Sora asked,

"They're a band of thieves. They took my wedding present for Jasmine from me."

"Uh, wut was it?" Goofy asked.

"A beautiful jewel rose made of rubies and emeralds."

"Wow…" the three of them said in awe.

Aladdin smiled, "Wait, carpet stop!"

"Whoa what's,"

"Shhhhh, quiet they've stopped." They looked to see that the hoard of men stopped at a seabank and it seemed as though they would not be able to go across. Then, they saw the man in the front raise his hand and say something. The waters moved to the side the rock across from them began to open and the hoard rode on. "This is our chance, go carpet!" Carpet flew off behind the hoard. As they got into the opening though, the water started closing in. "Go faster!" the water boomed with each crashing wave as they were drawing closer to the opening in the cave, they saw that it was closing too. They flew faster and faster and as the opening was closing they flew through the crack. Carpet stopped at the entrance and they saw the magnificent cave. Each wall was covered with jewels and gold, a treasure chest at each corner of the cave, the hoard was around one person with a blue cloak, and part of it was over his face. While Carpet stayed at the entrance, the others went to hide and see who these guys were. The one in the middle spoke up, "My friends! We have found the Oracle's staff in our treasure from Agrabah! Now, let us see where our treasure is!" As he said this he raised the staff, "Oracle, where is the Disappearing Island?" _(I didn't see the whole movie, only parts)_ Suddenly, there was a bright light that filled the room everyone shielded their eyes. After the light was gone, a white woman with an orb of light in her hands and blank white eyes and as she spoke she seemed to have a far away voice, "The island is a moving one, only to be seen by man once, if you seek it you must be prepared, call upon me again when you are ready." Then, she disappeared. "What's that suppose to mean?" The man in the middle looked to see who spoke up, and a large man stepped out. His skin was pale, as though he's been dormant all his life, hit teeth were a dark yellow, his mustache went down past his chin, his eyes were like hawk eyes, always looking around, in his hand were some gold claws. "What did she mean prepare?" He said, "We've been ready for years, let's go now!" Aladdin then turned to Abu "Okay, this is our chance, go look for the flower." He whispered and Abu nodded as he went towards their treasure. The man in the middle spoke up again, "Now now, we must do what the oracle says, for they know what will happen to all of us."

"But why listen to the stupid oracle. We need to go now!"

"Now, settle down, we must be prepared because most of us will probably die along the journey, but if we prepare, then we will be okay."

"Hey! There's a monkey in our treasure!" Three men yelled simultaneously. Everyone looked to see Abu holding the jewel flower in his hand. "Get it!" Aladdin and everybody else ran for the exit as Abu caught up to them. They got on Carpet and were going to fly off, but the wall was closed. "What did he say?" Sora asked. Aladdin was thinking he didn't know what to say, "Uh, open? Reveal? OPEN SAYS ME." The wall started to open up as the hoard was running behind them but once it was wide enough to go through Carpet went full speed out of the cave and out into the sky, back to Agrabah. "That was close," Donald said. "And this time we didn't muddle with it, ahyuck." Goofy said, "Meddle!" Donald corrected. "Well, at least we now have this," Aladdin said as Abu gave him the flower. "Now to give it to Jasmine." And with that they headed toward the palace, but back at the cave. "Who was that boy and how did he know the password?" the three thieves asked. The man in the cloak who was their leader spoke up, "That was my son." At the palace, Aladdin gave Jasmine his wedding present to her. "Here Jasmine, I got this for you." He held out the jewel flower, "Oh, Aladdin it's beautiful!" she said taking it and putting it in a vase. "You get me the best things." She said kissing him, "BLEH!" everyone else yelled, except Goofy who covered his eyes. After a while Aladdin came outside, "Hey, Sora do your friends want to join us for our wedding dinner?" Sora looked at everybody and they all said yes, so they went to dinner with Aladdin and Jasmine. Miles away in the desert sand the thieves were getting ready to ride back to Agrabah to get revenge on the monkey, and his master. "He must have gone to Agrabah, that's the only place near here that is a town." The man with the golden claws said manically. The leader spoke again, "I will go alone. I must talk to him man to man. Sa'luk you and the others stay here." Sa'luk looked at him and said, "Cassim I want to go too, I want to take my claws and…"

"That's exactly why you can't go Sa'luk, you're too dangerous," Cassim said as he mounted his horse, "you'll draw too much attention, plus the people have seen all of your faces and not mine. Now do as I said and stay here." And with that he rode off to the darkness of the cool desert. Sa'luk growled and turned, cutting the man behind him. The others went to help the man, but Sa'luk walked away to stand against a rock. "Stupid Cassim, he let's his heart get in the way of things."

"The heart is always the flaw." Someone said.

Sa'luk looked around and raised his claws, "Who's there?"

"Put your so called weapon down, it's no use against me." A man walked from behind the rock, "I am Axel, and if you try to attack me you will pay with your life."

"What do you want?" Sa'luk asked.

"I want a certain person out of the way."

"Who? If you mean the kid and his monkey then I can't help you there."

"No, I mean the other kid with him, the one with the brown hair."

Sa'luk looked at him with hungry eyes, "I'm listening,"

"You see the kid's name is Sora, and he is trying to ruin everything in my plan."

"Go on,"

"If you kill him for me, then I'll kill the other kid and Cassim, that way you'll be leader, but you must kill Sora first."

"Alright I'll do it now." Sa'luk said as he started for Agrabah.

"Wait, first you must attain a power, this is no ordinary kid." Axel then raised his arms and Sa'luk looked down to see darkness covering him, with a smile on his face. At the place, Aladdin, Sora, and the others were enjoying a wonderful feast with the sultan. "Oh, it's wonderful to finally meet you Sora, and your friends, Aladdin has told me so much about you!"

"Well, he has helped us a few times with stuff." Sora said, grinning.

"Oh, I do love a good story!" the sultan said.

"Really? Then let me tell you his story!" everyone looked to see that Jiminy had hopped out and was standing in front of the sultan.

"Oooo! I would love to hear the story please tell it to me!"

"Well, you see it started when Sora was just a boy of fourteen and…"

"Hey, Aladdin, can I talk to you in private?" Sora whispered. Aladdin nodded and followed while Jiminy entertained the sultan. Once outside Sora spoke, "Aladdin, have you been seeing any of those heartless guys here lately?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering cause I'm looking for parts of a keychain and it seems as though that the heartless is connected to them."

"Okay, I'll be on the look out for them." Aladdin said. Suddenly they heard someone scream.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Jasmine…" Aladdin ran inside with Sora, once they were inside, they saw what made her scream, the thief from the cave returned to get his jewel. Aladdin jumped in front of the thief and spread out his arms, "If you want anything from here, you're going to have to go through me." Aladdin said, waiting for the worst. At that moment the thief hugged Aladdin, "Son, it's been too long." Aladdin was shocked, "Son?" The thief removed his mask to show that he was Cassim. Aladdin looked at his face and knew that this was his father. "Well, son it looks like you've done better than me." Cassim said.

"Nah, I've had some help along the way."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a very lucky woman happy someday."

"Actually, Jasmine and I are being wed soon."

"Really, who is this Jasmine?"

"I am sir," Jasmine stood up and walked over to Cassim.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet such a fine lady like you." Cassim said, kissing her hand.

"Well, now I know where Aladdin gets his charm from," she said, blushing, "why don't you stay here till the wedding is over?"

Cassim looked at Aladdin, who had a smile on his face, so with that, "Sure it would be a pleasure."

"Then I'll take you to your room." Aladdin said. Sora was about to follow him, but Riku held him back, so Aladdin walked with Cassim alone. Along the way, Cassim asked Aladdin something, "So, why did you take part of my group's treasure earlier today?" Aladdin stopped, and turned to his father, "How did you know it was me?"

"I could see your face when you were trying to run, and the password only works for someone in our family."

"Well, there was something in your treasure that was mine to give to Jasmine, so I had to steal it back."

Cassim walked up to Aladdin and put his hands on his shoulders, "It is alright, I understand. Now I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Do you want to come with me to receive my treasure from the disappearing island?"

"What treasure?" Aladdin asked, with a tiny excitement in his voice.

"Midas's hand, anything it touches turns to gold. It is my dream to have it, and I probably need your help."

"No, I won't help you." Aladdin said disappointingly.

"Why not?"

"Cause I live the straight and narrow now, and gold is not something I want at the moment."

"Fine, if you won't help me, then I'll go alone." Cassim then walked away. Aladdin looked down, sad that the only time that he's seen his father in a long time. He leaves because of some argument. Suddenly he heard a scream, Aladdin ran back to where everybody was having dinner. When he got there he saw Sora, Riku, Sukai, and Kihaku with their keyblades out and a big pale guy with Jasmine in his arm, and his bloody golden claws at her neck. "Let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Only if you tell me where Cassim is, then I'll let the girl go."

"Never, I'll never tell you where he is!" Aladdin yelled.

"Fine, the girl gets it."

"Wait Sa'luk stop right there." Cassim said, walking out of the shadows. Sa'luk threw Jasmine to the ground and grabbed Cassim by the arm. "Now, let's go find the disappearing island." Sa'luk then took Cassim and ran out of the palace. Aladdin ran towards Jasmine, "Jasmine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, go and get your father, please."

Aladdin turned toward Sora and Riku, "Come on guys, let's go. Genie, let's go find my father."

"Whatever you say Al," Then, Genie used his magic to follow Sa'luk and Cassim. At the shore Sa'luk dragged Cassim into a boat and tied him up at the mast. "What happened to the others?" Cassim asked.

Sa'luk smiled before he answered his question, "I killed them all, they were useless, I have a new crew now." After that the heartless came up from the deck, they wore red bandanas and had swords bigger than they were. "Now, these are useful."

"Dad!" Aladdin yelled, riding on carpet with his sword in his hand. The heartless jumped at Aladdin, Sora, and Riku and attacked. Sora jumped over Aladdin and slashed the heartless with his two keyblades, and Riku took out whatever was left while Aladdin ran after Sa'luk. Sa'luk saw Aladdin coming and summoned up more heartless to hold him back. "Give back my father!" Aladdin said trying to break free. Sa'luk just laughed, "So, the _prince_ of thieves thinks he can fight me." He then turned to Cassim, "Call upon the Oracle now or your son dies."

Cassim looked down, he knew he was defeated, "Oracle, I am ready, where is the disappearing island?" The blinding white light came again and the Oracle appeared, "Follow the light. It will guide you to the disappearing island till dawn." Then, the oracle became a white light and flew to the area where the island is. Sa'luk smiled and summoned more heartless to get the ship going and the heartless threw Aladdin down and followed their master. "That son of a jackal, he'll pay for this." Aladdin said, getting up. "You okay Aladdin?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, Genie, take us to the disappearing island."

"Right away, Al." Then, he turned into an old steamboat (Steamboat Willie) and everybody hopped on as Genie went off to follow the light.

As Sa'luk was closing in to the island Cassim was trying to break free from the rope using his knife. "Ah, I can see the island now, Cassim, today is my lucky day." Cassim didn't pay attention but cut himself free and started swimming to where the light was. "Cassim!" Sa'luk yelled angrily, then he summoned some heartless that looked like jellyfish and they went after Cassim. Once Cassim got to where the light was, the water started to bubble and tops of buildings started to appear, trees, the buildings were a light tan color and then the moss started to appear under the buildings, once the whole island was above water, it showed that it was actually the back of the tortoise. Cassim was on top of the tortoise's shell. Cassim then started to run up the steps, but Sa'luk used the power of the heartless and jumped up to where Cassim was. "Now you shall," Suddenly Aladdin came out of nowhere and kicked Sa'luk right on the head. "Come on Dad let's get that treasure of yours." Aladdin said. And they headed for the entrance.

Once they got to the inside, they saw a magnificent sight, at every corner there were stone eagles, in the middle was a golden hand with a statue in the palm of it, holding Midas's hand. Then, Aladdin felt something on his feet and looked down to see that some water was coming in, "What's going on?"

"It's sinking back to the floor, why do you think they call this the 'disappearing island'? Come on, let's hurry." And Cassim started to climb one of the stone eagles and Aladdin followed. Cassim stood on the head of the statue and Aladdin was beside him. Cassim looked toward the statue and was ready to run and jump for it. "This would be much easier if I was much young…" Suddenly Aladdin ran past Cassim and jumped, he got close and was about to fall, but he grabbed onto the hand and pulled himself up. "See, we were meant to do this together!" Aladdin called out to his father. Cassim smiled and Aladdin walked over to the statue, "Careful! Don't grab the hand it will turn you to gold!" Cassim yelled Aladdin grabbed it by the wooden handle and carefully pulled it out of the stone arm. "Catch!" Aladdin yelled as he threw the hand to his father. Cassim looked around to find something to catch it with, but he used his robe and as the hand fell into the robe, the robe became solid gold. "Behold the power of Midas's hand!" Cassim said as he hit the statue he was on. The statue's head started to glow as it became gold, the others soon followed and became solid gold, the water coming from the mouths of the statue became gold, and the whole room became gold. "Now Cassim give me the hand or your son dies." Cassim looked towards Aladdin to see that Sa'luk was right there facing him. "Don't worry dad, I can take him." Aladdin said. "No," Cassim said, as he threw the hand towards Sa'luk. Sa'luk pushed Aladdin out of the way and grabbed the hand and started laughing. Then, something started to glow and he looked down toward his legs and noticed that they were started to turn to gold. He was about to scream, but before he even let out a cry, he was solid gold. The hand fell out of his hands and he fell off the giant hand and into the golden water. Aladdin tore off a peace of his clothes and carefully wrapped the hand, as he wrapped the hand the cloth became gold. "Come on Aladdin!" Cassim said as he dove into the golden water. Aladdin followed and started climbing one of the walls with Cassim behind him. Cassim was having trouble getting up the wall, "Dad! Grab my hand!" Aladdin said, stretching out his arm. "No, son, all I have to do is get rid of some extra weight," Cassim answered as he took of the golden cape and it fell to the bottom. "I was never into gold cloaks anyway." They continued to climb as the water rose up. In the ceiling was an opening that was big enough for them to go through. Once they got through they stood and looked over the horizon. Aladdin removed the hand from his belt and gave it to his father. "Well, here's your treasure."

"What? This stupid thing? Son, I realize now that I've had my treasure this whole time, you. This can rest at the bottom of the ocean!" and Cassim threw the hand into the ocean. "Now, lets go home." And Aladdin called for Carpet and they rode off to Agrabah.

"You may kiss the bride." After that, Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and they were wed. Sora, Riku, Sukai, Kihaku, Donald and Goofy were the best men. Cassim was in the back, making sure he stayed out of sight so that he could not be turned in for stealing. At the reception, Sora heard someone calling his name and looked to see Cassim making a gesture to 'come here'. So Sora walked over and Cassim talked to him. "I want to thank you, you have helped my son through some troubled times, and I would like to give you this," Cassim sticks out his hand and drops a quarter of a silver heart in his hand. "Aladdin tells me that you like to collect this kind of thing, and I happened to find this in my treasure before I gave it back."

"Wow, thanks, why don't you join the reception?"

Cassim chuckled, "Ah, no I must be off before the royal guards know I'm here."

"Alright, hope to see you again." Sora said as Cassim mounted his horse. "Goodbye Sora." Then, Cassim rode off, following the moonlight. Sora walked back to the reception and went over to Aladdin, "Hey, sorry, we have to go."

"Oh, that's alright come anytime. I'd like to meet your wife." Sora smiled and gathered everybody up and they boarded the ship.

"So what now?" Donald asked.

"To Atlantica!" Sora excitedly said.

"Okay, what about Neverland?"

"After Atlantica."

"Fine." And Donald used the warp drive this time to get to Atlantica.

They plunged into the depths of the ocean with Sora first as the shark boy, then Donald as an Octopus, Goofy as a sea turtle, Riku as another shark boy, Sukai as a flounder, and Kihaku as a crab. "Why does Riku get to be a merman? Why am I a stupid crab?"

"Cause you have red hair and that goes with your shell, now stop complaining and let's get to the Palace." Sora said, leading the way. As they swam, they looked around and enjoyed the view of the ocean. Sukai looked around and saw a dark figure swimming around. It was big and had white teeth that seemed to glow in the darkness. Suddenly it went after Sukai and he screamed everybody turned to see a shark had Sukai in its mouth. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku took out their weapons, but Kihaku was too small to take his out, so he hid behind a rock. Sora swam toward the shark with his blade in hand. Riku swam up, and Donald and Goofy floated on opposite sides of the shark. First, Goofy went in and knocked Sukai out of its mouth, then Donald froze the shark and last, Sora and Riku came from different sides and struck the block of ice, cracking it and making it shatter into hundreds of pieces, and one of them was black. Sora swam after it and noticed that it was part of the keychain. He attached it to what he had already and started swimming back toward where they landed. "Uh, Sora dontcha want to go to the palace?" Goofy asked.

"No time, let's get to Neverland." Sora yelled back, and everyone followed.

"What?" Namine asked. "What happened?"

"After my water broke they took me into their operating room and I had my child, it was a boy which means his name is Hakumei."

"Why?"

"I don't know why they took him." Kairi was still crying.

"No, the name, why Hakumei?"

"It means 'twilight' and we thought it sounded nice."

"Well, did you get to see him?"

"Yes, of course since he was just born, I couldn't see his hair color, but his eyes are just like his fathers, but with specks of purple from me."

"Wow, I hope that he gets your brains though, you don't want another stupid one running around the house."

"Hey! Sora's smart, he just doesn't show it all the time."

"Well, do you know anything about why they could have wanted Hakumei?"

"All I heard is that he was 'the one'. Whatever that means. I hope Sora's okay."

"We're close to Neverland!" Donald yelled. Everyone walked up to the front of the ship and looked out to see the world, on the top, Big Ben, and on the bottom was the dreaded pirate ship of Captain Hook. "Well, let's land then," Sora said. They landed the ship on an island in Neverland and started looking around, they have never been in this part of the world before since most of them was on a ship when they landed onto Neverland. As they walked they kept hearing noises, as though something was moving in the bushes and trees, "What is it?" Kihaku asked. Suddenly, they heard a type of war cry "Coo coo coo Coo!" (_or something like that_) and they saw ten boys fly out of the trees and bushes and attack. Everybody pulled out their keyblades and blocked their attacks. "Sora?" Peter said when Sora blocked his attack. "Sorry, we thought you were some other group, okay boys back off." Once Peter said that, all the boys backed away. "How are you Sora?"

"Fine, who did you think we were?"

"Some of Hook's men, they were after this." Peter reached into a pocket in his shirt and pulled out the final piece of the keychain.

"Hey, can I take that off of your hands?" Sora asked.

"Why?"

"Okay, look, I need that so that I can save my wife, Kairi, so can I have it?"

"You grown ups, always doing something, here." And Peter threw the keychain at Sora.

"Thanks, sorry, but I have to leave!"

"Okay, bye, next time try to bring your wife, I'd like to meet her."

"Okay, sorry that we couldn't help!" and Sora ran back to the ship with the group following him.

"So that's why you've been taking broken parts, to make this keychain." Riku said.

"Yep, now Donald, take us to where we fought Ansem." Sora said.

"Okiey dokey." And Donald flew the ship into that general direction.

"Now, let's see what this keychain does." And Sora attached the keychain to his keyblade. It glowed brightly and started taking a different form the hilt turned into a heart, the blade becoming straight and smooth, and the end, another heart. When the light was gone, it showed the keyblade, it was half silver and half black, the hilt itself was on one side, silver and the other side the heartless symbol, the same thing as the point. Goofy jumped in surprise and kneeled in front of Sora, "My lard."

"Lord!" Donald corrected.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You are the new king." Goofy and Donald said at the same time. "The Twilight blade has chosen you."

Sora had a confused look on his face.

_That is not a cliffy! It tells you what it is and what it makes Sora! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with marching band and school (which has drained all of my creativity) but this is about 9 pages so, it's a little longer than some of the others. And I know that Agrabah was a long world, but that was my favorite Disney cartoon! Thanks for reading this far, look out for the next chapter! _


	11. Final Encounters

_The end is near, it is very close to an end. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_

_SimpleNClean92: I decided to do a trilogy because I couldn't think of anything else at the moment_

_Hurky: I liked Hollow Bastion, just because it was new and very original, if only some of my stories were that way_

_Lionheart21: I'll pick up those tips for my next stories_

_And thanx to the other readers!_

_Now, here is the final chapter in this story read the final notes to get a summary for In His Father's Shadow. _

"Wait a minute…what do you mean I'm the king?" Sora asked.

"King Mickey told us of a prophecy that said, 'Who so ever collects all of the pieces for the Twilight Amulet shall be the next king.' And you have the Twilight Amulet, so that makes you king." Donald said, still driving.

"What about King Mickey?"

"He will be relieved that a new king has been found, he's wanted to travel to each world and make sure that everything is okay."

Sora shook his head, "We'll talk about it later, and let's focus on saving Kairi and Namine now." And Sora moved up to the front of the ship to get a better view. He could see it, the world known as the end of the worlds, where all of the worlds are in one location. "Well, here we are." Donald said. As they landed they drew their keyblades and walked down the seemingly endless path. Suddenly, darkness came out of nowhere and sucked them in. They were falling down, faster and faster they fell, only being able to see darkness. They started slowing down and landed on their feet on a type of mosaic of Donald, Goofy, and Sora. "Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"Awakening." Both Sukai and Sora answered.

"So, you remember what this place is, well at least you'll die in a familiar place." They turned to see Axel, smiling with his flame wheels in his hands, smiling. "Now meet your fate!" his weapons blazed with fire. Everyone took out their weapons and ran after him with Sukai and Kihaku in front and Sora and Riku in the back. Axel just smiled and as Sukai and Kihaku got close, he summoned up a fire ring that encircled them. Everybody stopped and all they could do was wait. Axel smiled. Sukai and Kihaku kept running after him. Axel pushed them both down with little effort with his fire wheels. Sukai and Kihaku got up and looked at each other, they raised their keyblades and said, "By the power of light, we fuse!" There was a bright white light and Axel shielded his eyes. Once the light was gone, it showed someone new, his hair was in the form of Sukai's but instead of blonde, it was red, one eye was blue while the other was green. He had a grin that was the same as Sora's, he had on a white shirt, and green pants, and black shoes. Axel looked at the newly formed person in awe, but went back to his old self, "Well, at least I can take you down with one shot." Axel then ran after him with both of his wheels in flames. The figure blocked his attack and countered with a swing of his keyblade to Axel. Axel blocked that and summoned pillars of flames to hit the figure. "Who are you? Because if you're a part of Sora, then you must be stupid."

"I am known as Suku, so you better watch what you say." And with that Suku ran after Axel at full speed, Axel set one of his wheels ablaze and threw it at Suku. Suku saw it coming and jumped up then felt something go into his back, Axel's other wheel. Axel smiled, "Not so powerful, even fused you're still weak." Suku fell to the floor face down and the flames disappeared to show everyone that they were dead. "No…" Sora said, he couldn't believe it. Axel turned to the others, "Sorry to keep you waiting…you're up next!"

"Look at the pretty lights…shiny ahyuck." Goofy said pointing to where Sukai and Kihaku were down on the ground. Everybody looked to see two thirds of a heart floating, one side blue, and the other green. Sora fell to the ground, feeling pain in his chest and saw that it was glowing red. The partial heart that was floating sped toward Sora's red light and sank into his chest. Sora fell to the ground face down and the others gathered around him. Axel started laughing, "So, now that you're most powerful friend is dead what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not dead Axel…" and Sora rose to show that the only thing that has changed was his clothes, his pants had blue flames, and his shirt had red spades on each side. "I have just been reawakened with my other sides. Now, let's finish this." With that, Sora pulled out both Oathkeeper and Oblivion and ran after Axel at full speed. Axel started panicking and started running the other way, but Riku was right behind him, wearing his heartless outfit, "I may not have the power of the heartless anymore but I still have dark powers." Riku took his keyblade and stabbed Axel right through the stomach and threw him into the dark and endless abyss.

"Everybody follow me!" Sora yelled as he stood on top of a stained glass step. Riku, Goofy, and Donald all followed his orders. They ran up the steps and the higher they went the harder it was for them to go so fast. Riku stopped, "I need to rest for a second," and as he was about to sit down, the step disappeared beneath him and he grabbed the edge of the next one and pulled himself up. "Okay, there's no way back." Sora continued walking while the others ran up the stairs and at the top, they saw a door. "I guess this is it," Donald said, "We better get ready before we…" Sora ignored him and opened the door. A bright light filled the room and transported them to a new place, a completely white room. "Uh…where are we now?" Goofy asked.

"Oblivion you stupid fool." They heard a voice say, "Of course, the only person who would know that is Sukai, and he's dead." They looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw Diz and Yomi. "My dear Yomi, could you please take care of these annoying specks of light, they're giving me a headache." With that, Diz disappeared.

"Well, now let us have some fun, but first." Yomi waved his hand and Sora heard three yells and turned to see Riku, Goofy, and Donald disappear into a dark vortex.

"Where did you send them?"

"Into a dark world that is impossible to escape unless you are in between dark and light, so they are trapped forever."

Sora glared at Yomi, "I didn't want to use this yet, but you've provoked me enough to do it." Sora summoned his Twilight Blade and faced Yomi smiling.

"So you have a new toy, no matter," Yomi took out the Souleater (the one that looks like a bat wing) "I'll still kill you."

Riku, Donald, and Goofy were falling through the vortex. "So, uh what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to try something," Riku said taking out his Souleater (Keyblade). He pointed his keyblade into the dark void and tried stabbing the darkness. Riku punctured a hole in the darkness and a bright light started coming through.

"How did you do that?" Donald asked.

"I don't walk the path of light or dark. I walk the road of Twilight. Now come on, let's see where this goes." And Riku went into the light. He fell through and landed in the middle of a library. "What the hell?"

"So, you've found our hiding place." Riku turned to see Diz standing across the room. "But you will never get out ali…" he was knocked back to the wall by Goofy.

"Now, tell us where Kairi and Namine are." Goofy said, Riku and Donald stood there and were shocked.

"I will never tell a dirty dog where they are." Diz then spat on him and Goofy pushed him harder into the wall.

Riku then walked over to Diz and spoke, "Tell us where they are or you will be crushed against the wall till you die." After he said this, Goofy pushed harder. Diz's yellow eye filled with fear of death, and he answered their question. "Fine, they're in the cargo hold, and the baby is with them."

"Okay, Goofy, get off of him." Goofy backed away from the wall and stood behind Riku. Diz fell to the floor gasping for breath then, he rose again, "Fool, you think that I'll let you go to the cargo hold? You will never escape this roo…" Diz's eye was wide, Riku had stabbed him in the stomach and Diz doubled over as Riku took out his keyblade, "I thought you said you wouldn't kill me."

"I said Goofy wouldn't kill you. That was for whatever pain you put Namine through." Riku's eyes showed flames of hatred, "Now you will know what it is like to die." And Riku walked away.

Yomi and Sora stood facing each other, ready to attack at any moment, suddenly Yomi disappeared. Sora looked around for him but couldn't see him, suddenly Yomi came down and slashed his face, Sora yelled as he grabbed his face and felt the blood trickling down. Yomi laughed at how weak Sora looked, Sora became enraged and threw his keyblade at Yomi slashing his face and the keyblade came back. Yomi yelled as he was cut and faced Sora, they both ran at each other with their keyblades in hand and

Riku was running with Goofy and Donald behind him, looking for some kind of clue to where the cargo hold is. "Where are we?" Donald asked.

"Uh, aren't we in Awakening or somethin'?" Goofy asked.

"No, when I cut the darkness we were transported somewhere else. For all we knew it could have been Destiny Islands."

"Then how are we getting out of here?" Goofy asked.

"I can cut another hole and get us back to where we were." Riku said. They kept running and Riku suddenly stopped, then Donald stopped beside him and Goofy ran into Donald. While Donald yelled at Goofy with his usual rage, Riku went to the wall and put his ear against it, he heard crying. Riku backed away from the wall and used Firaga to blast the door down. Kairi and Namine screamed and Riku stepped inside. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

Kairi and Namine looked up to see Riku, "Yeah, but you could have used the door." Kairi said with Hakumei in her arms.

"You're getting to be just like Sora." Namine added. They got up from the floor and walked toward the opening, Kairi went through, but Namine stopped and kissed Riku passionately.

"Ahem," Kairi said, Namine and Riku looked over still in the kiss, "not in front of the baby." Riku and Namine separated and left the cargo bay. Donald was still yelling at Goofy, but stopped once he saw Kairi, and both he and Goofy kneed before her "Our Queen," They said in unison.

"What?" Kairi asked, having a confused look on her face.

"Don't ask," Riku said as he took out his keyblade and punctured a hole in the wall, "just follow me."

Sora and Yomi ran toward each other and slashed at each other but clashed their keyblades they jumped back and ran each other again. Yomi was swinging his keyblade while running and Sora jumped behind him, but Yomi blocked him and they started clanging their keyblades, blocking each other's attack. Suddenly a vortex opened and Riku, Kairi with Hakumei, Namine, Donald and Goofy fell through. Sora looked over and saw his child, sleeping, here in the middle of this intense battle. Sora turned back to Yomi, "You may have all the power of darkness, but no matter what happens there will always be a door to the light!" Sora's keyblade glowed brightly and became pure light, Yomi screamed in pain. As he was disappearing, he yelled "Remember the prophecy! I will be back!" Yomi continued screaming until all that was left was some black smoke. Sora stood there, panting and tired from the battle then, he fell to his knees. Kairi ran over to Sora and knelt beside him, "Sora, are you okay? What happened to your face?"

"It's just a little scratch. What's the baby's name?"

"Hakumei, now what's this mess about you being king?"

"This," and Sora showed her the Twilight Blade, "is the Twilight Blade, whosoever collects all of the pieces to make the keychain is king."

"What about Mickey?"

"Donald and Goofy said that he will be okay with it, he wanted to check the worlds."

"Well, at least we're now together again." At that time Hakumei started crying.

Sora smiled "After all that, he starts crying now."

Kairi stood up and started trying to see if he needed something, "I think he just woke up," Kairi finally said, "Shh…don't cry." At that time she started singing, _(not my song)_

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**

After she finished, Hakumei was silent and Sora walked up to Kairi, "Come on lets tell King Mickey the good news." They started to walk over to Riku and Namine and saw Namine go up to Riku and whisper something in his ear. Riku jumped, "YOU'RE WHAT!" Sora and Kairi laughed as they joined their friends.

**The End**


End file.
